


Networking is the key to Success

by VoidWinnower (SumDumMuffin)



Category: Aquaman (2018), Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Arthurian legend - Freeform, Career Advice, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumDumMuffin/pseuds/VoidWinnower
Summary: Supposedly this is good practice in any kind of career.The only other version of King Arthur i'm familiar with is Saber, sorry.





	Networking is the key to Success

**Author's Note:**

> Supposedly this is good practice in any kind of career.
> 
> The only other version of King Arthur i'm familiar with is Saber, sorry.

A blonde woman in platemail and a large bearded man in fish scale armor met for coffee. 

"Thanks for meeting with me," said King Arthur Curry, sovereign of Atlantis.

"Hey, no problem. It's important to reach out to people in your field," said Arturia Pendragon, sovereign of whatever Japanese light novel writers thought Saxony was called.  

"So," said Aquaman. He pulled out a notepad and pen. "As a King Arthur, what do I have to look forward to?"

Arturia swirled her coffee cup. "Well, the normal things befitting a monarch, for one. Riches, fame, tournaments. Don't forget them just because they're available to any kind of king." 

Arthur nodded. 

"You'll marry a beautiful woman of noble birth, who might be flawed in significant ways, so it'll be up to you to decide what kind of relationship you have," Sabre continued. She looked at the wall. 

"I can get a list of the magical artifacts I've ended up recovering, but once you get meet the Lady in the Lake and recover Excalibur, it'll mostly be your knights that recover those." 

Athur nodded again. "Cool, yeah. How do i get my knights?"

Arthuria pontificated. "Family members will be a big part. Half-brothers, sisters-in-law. Everytime you unify a province near your ancestral home, they'll send a knight or to. Lancelot will come from a distant realm to invite you to a quest, but I'll get into him later."

Aquaman nodded.

"And, at some point, your nephew and/or illegitimate son will try to kill you. So, keep an eye out." 

Arthur paused, before he wrote that down as well.

Arthuria continued. "Well, your ancestral weapon is likely to break at a dramatic, emotional moment-" 

"Already got that covered," Aquaman said.  

"Oh dang. Well, be aware of any dark-clad rival knight with a personal grudge-v

"Got that covered too. 

Arthuria leaned back in her chair. "Well~. You've been doing good for yoruself then, congrats!"

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

"Keep in contact with your lady of the lake," Arthuria said, "if you need any clues for you 

Aquaman nodded. "Yeah, mine's a giant sea monster. I'm definitely keeping that work relationship up."

"Nice." Arthuria took a sip from her coffee.

"Excalibur is unbreakable and doesn't need maintainence," Arturia said, "But it can be stolen. It won't be magic for other people, but depriving you of the special abilities it grants is enough of a tactical advantage that your enemies will try it often." 

Aquaman nodded. "Got it." 

"And it also still must be wielded to be effective. So people will try to break your arm, burn your hands, or just give you typhus so you're too sick to move." Arthur said. "But if that's the case, you can get one of your knights or your Merlin to just move your arms for you, during plot-critical moments."

"Have I met my Merlin yet?" Aquaman mused.

"I thought so? Wasn't he Willem DaFoe?" 

"Oh shoot, yeah, that's probably him, right?" Arthur said, "He trained me in combat and magic throughout my life."

"Yeah, that sound like a Merlin," Saber said, "If he takes an apprentice ever, keep an eye on her. Depending on the kind of relationship they end up having, she might either inadvertently or deliberately cause his doom."

Aquaman wrote that down. "Gotcha. 

"And he's Willem DaFoe, so, its exceedingly likely," Arthuria said.

"I was just thinking that," Aquaman said.

"And, uh, Lancelot," Arthuria said. She glanced at the wall. "Krep an eye out if some knights from a distant land come by to join your party. One of them will try to seduce your wife."

"Oh shoot, really?"

"So, it might be prudent to develop a cucking fetish ahead of time." Saber took a sip from her coffee.

Arthur made a noncomittal face at his notepad. "I'll, take that under advisement."

"And on that note, the big quest they'll want you for, is to find the last cup your Christ analogue used before he died."

"Oh shoot," Jason Momoa said, "My Christ analogue already died, in like, the previous movie."

"Oh no! Quick, you gotta find the last cup he used!"

"But he came back to life, though," Aquaman said.

Saber waved the air. "That's fine. Mine did too. And technically, any important cup he used could be used to become a minor grail, but only the last one is the Holy Grail." 

Arthur wrote that down. 

"But, what if he's liable to die again?"

Arthuria pondered for a moment. "I guess then, you'll have more lesser grails. So, just, be aware of whst cups he uses and be on guard for when his next death will happen."

Aquaman nodded.

Arturia finished her coffee. "Alright, I, think that's most of it?"

Arthur stood up and shook Saber's hand. "Thank you! This is all really good infirmation."

Arthuria started putting on her jacket. "Yeah, and you have my Linkedin, right?"

Arthur checked a previous page of his notebook. "I, do yes."

"Hit me up anytime if you need advice."

 

 

 

 

OMAKE: 

 

"Oh dang," Wonder Woman said, to her phone, in the diner where the remaining Justice Legue was having lunch. "Looks like Henry Cavil got out of his contract, so that last death is going to be permanent."

"OH SHOOT," Aquaman said, rummaging through his backpack, "That means Superman's dead for real!"

And he pulled out the 24 oz paper cup - branded with whatever fast food company won the bidding war- that Superman last used before he died. 

"Behold," Aquaman said, as the cup glowed with an otherworldly energy, "The power of the Grail!"

 

 


End file.
